While there has been an increasing development of new drugs for the treatment of a variety of diseases, many including proteins, antibodies and peptides have limited application because they cannot be given readily formed into solid shapes for oral or other form of delivery and/or encapsulated. One challenge in this area is that the process of fabrication of a drug comprising a protein, peptide or antibody into tablet or other solid form can result in loss in the bioactivity of the drug due to disruption of the structure of the protein from the fabrication process. This is due to the fact that many proteins have complex internal structures that define their biological activity. Disruption in the structure of a protein and/or polypeptide can result in its deactivation or considerable decline of its bioactivity. Such disruption can result from fabrication processes such as molding, compression, milling, grinding or encapsulation or other related process. What is needed is a method for forming bioactive compounds such as proteins, antibodies and peptides into solid or semisolid shapes for oral or other form of delivery to a human or other mammal without significant loss of bioactivity of the compound.